couples_of_olympusfandomcom-20200214-history
Freeman23 and Athenaiswise's collabaration Chp. 1
This is a collab only for Freeman and Athenaiswise please feel free to read it but do not add your own charecters without our permission. If we do give you permission please keep it in a G-PG 13 level. If you have any questions please leave a message on our talk pages. Fell free to make your own collabs with friends but you may only use your created charecters. Thanks so much. Andrew Pitt Keeping a Drakon happy is no easy task and even harder when in Rome. Drakons love people, and virutaully aything else they can eat. So, to keep the guy from doing much harm i changed his size to no bigger than a cat. I figured on stepping into a small cafe along side the tiber but first i needed to go into the private allyway because i smelled a monster, that may need to be taught a lesson, about daytime mugging. Emily McNair I was walking through Rome and I felt like something was following me but it didnt smell like a demigod in case your wondering no im not a satyr Im part monster. So you know i can smell demigods. This was no demigod tough it was something stronger more powerful acompined by another something that smelled faintly of the underworld. I decided to follow my nose and ran straight into a boy with a drakon the size of a cat. His reponse was to imeaditly daw his weapon and point it at my chest. "I only came to play" I replied inocently then knocked him on his butt with one quick grab of his weapon then I drew my own and pointed at his neck "And Im so glad I did" I mocked Andrew Pitt "Going to play dirty are we, fine, we'll play dirty." Feeling my eyes glow with dark power, i willed the air between her and myself to become a higher pressure pushing us apart. "Now, lets see what, (in unision another version of myself said as he appeared behind her) a monsters enjoys more than one dnagerously powerful demigod, or wait am I two, or one." Both of me maniacle laughed that one as we drew our blades out. Emily McNair As I saw double of whoever this was(literaly) I started to go into mom mode. I let my inner monster come out. I willed myself to think of this guy as a big pile of Camp Half Bloods bar-b-q ribs. I took his drone easily and when that sword dissapeared into my hand so did his. As I charged I thought okay time to calm down and talk. I grabed rope out of my backpack and before I could think he was tied up with his own sword to his neck. "Now I want to talk to you back at my place" I said "What no I refuse-" He stopped when he saw my place "I know this place is a disaster but I cant help it this is my nature" I said glummly this guy was kind of cute in a bad boy kind of way. "What are you" He asked horrified "Well i'm daughter of Perseus and a Dracnee." I replied with a huge grin hoping he was a regular demigod so he wouldn't know who my father was "The titan of destruction and a monster huh?" He asked smirking "Yep" I replied "You know where not as different from me as I thought" He replied " I'm a demi titan too son of Tartarus. Thats why i can control... wait were is my drakon?" he suddenly got a worried look on his face and I knew exactly why. "You mean we have a drakon from Tartarus on the loose in Rome." I yelled "Yep" he replied "If i untie you-" "yes i promise on the styx not to attack you or harm you in anyway shape or form. Now lets go" I snapped my fingers and the rope untied my backpack opened it went inside and i was running all at the same time. You could say with a little magic i'm a great multi-tasker. Then i snapped my fingers again and we were in Rome except it wasnt peaceful and majestic it was a godzilla scene. Andrew Pitt Yes i am a son of Tartarus but also a son of moros, please don't ask why i have a mortal mom and two Immortal fathers, thats a story i rather not explain. Anyway this dracnee, either just realized that their are more important things at stake rather than eating a demigod, who would have prefered that because had i died and reformed in tartarus, well she wouldn't be able to do it again. Furthermore, yes Letum is the name of my Drakon, no i can't control like i can other monsters, but i can change is shape size, and form at will. The trouble is getting close enough to do it. Alright first tip when taking out a drakon that has now grown to its full size, which for all of you people out there is almost 400Ft long, as thick as 7 schoolbuses, and with eyes that will paralyze you unless your the son of tartarus, and even then the hardest part is to avoid getting eaten. So, turning to this dracnee demi-titan, (i seriously should ask her name) that i will try to get his attention and that she needs to set up a trap at the Colliseum. Luckily we were close to at the time. Her response was..... Category:Collaboration Category:Athenaiswise Category:Freeman23 Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:AFROLEPLAYS